The Many Twists of Fate
by XxMrS.CoHeNxX
Summary: It's been a month since Ryan left, and everyone is taking things pretty well. Or at least that's what they try to believe. But when Ryan comes back for a visit, emotions run high, and he discovers a rude awakening that was more than he bargained for. Sorr
1. Thinking It Through

__

One month. It's been exactly one month since I've seen him. I've done well. 

She ought to be proud of herself. After all, when Ryan first left, Marissa had gotten drunk and passed out in the driveway five houses down. 

Lately she'd been waking up with a small hangover. In her own bed, at least. 

Marissa was a fighter; she wasn't about to go crazy over the loss of the best person she'd ever met. The guy who understood everything she was going through. Who didn't just think '_God, she's so lucky. Rich, beautiful, smart. I wish I were like Marissa Cooper.' _He was the first person to tell her that the way her mother treated her was wrong. He was the first one to help her stand up for herself. The first one to let her know that she wasn't going to get past her problems by drinking a bottle of Vodka every night. The first one to hold her close and whisper, "I love you" in here ear without expecting her to start making out with him. 

Nope, no way. Marissa Cooper wasn't going to cry that he was gone. 

Who cared? She was better off anyway. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

Seth Cohen had been taking it well, too. Even though he'd tried to sail to Tahiti and ended up coming back a few hours later with a bad case of hypothermia from falling off the boat, he'd adjusted to having an empty poolhouse once again. He'd even stopped knocking on the door every time he wanted to go in there (that habit had lasted the first few weeks). 

Things weren't as bad as he'd imagined. He'd only been beat up once. One big black eye was nothing, right? Summer was talking to him. Well, writing notes to him. Kind of. If you consider a small, scribbled, barely legible, '_Hey, what's up?' _writing notes. And his parents had stopped trying to talk to him. Oh, and as if things didn't seen great enough, he'd dropped Captain Oats out in the Pacific during his 2 hour long 'trip' to Tahiti. 

Life sure was great. 

Plus, if Ryan were there, it's not like it'd be any different. He'd just be kissing Summer, talking with some of the popular guys, having conversations with Captain Oats before bed, speaking to his parents every morning. 

He definitely didn't want that. No, sir. No way. 

The sarcastic comments were running low. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

Things had been well for Summer Roberts, too. She was back with the 'popular crowd'. So she couldn't talk to Seth Cohen, no way. Thankfully. She hated to hear him ramble on and on about comic books and Rooney. She hated the way he would laugh at all her stupid comments. Hated the way he would give her a goofy grin every time he saw her. Hated the way he would kiss one the lips and make her smile. 

Not only was she rid of Cohen, but her best friend was finally out of her life, too. Marissa was too busy getting drunk and being a depressed druggie to talk to her. She didn't need Marissa anyway. She didn't need a friend she could talk to about her family problems. About her confused relationship with Seth. All she needed was a few guys to make out with. 

Ryan leaving was the best thing that ever happened to her. Life was finally back to normal. 

Thank God he'd gotten the skank pregnant. If it weren't for that, she's still be confused with every little segment of her life. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

That's how they pretend Ryan's leaving had affected them. Deep down inside they knew things had gotten so much worse.


	2. Soggy Cheerios

Ryan ate his cold cereal alone at the breakfast table. Theresa and her mom had gone out to the doctor again, and since her dad hadn't been home in years, Ryan had the house all to himself.

It had taken him quite some time ot adjust to living in Chino again. He used ot be able to wake up in his huge, neat bedroom, then go to the kitchen and eat waffles and eggs for breakfast. Now adays he'd wake up in the small, twin sized bed, then hurry downstairs and pour himself some Cheerios.

It wasn't all that great, but at least he ws doing the right thing. Wasn't he?

Yes, he was. After all, he was the one who'd gotten Theresa pregnant. It wasn't like he was going to leave her to take care of the child all on her own. Helping her out was the right thing to do, even if it meant leaving his other life behind.

The people in his old life would get along fine. They were rich. They could go off and buy a robotic replica of him if they really wanted. They'd be perfectly fine. It's not like his stay there had changed them at all.

"Ah, great," Ryan muttered to himself. He'd been thinking for so long that his cereal had turned soggy. "Shit."

He could hear Theresa and her mom on their way back into the house. Ryan looked down at his bowl of soggy Cheerios and tried to chomp them down. At the Cohens, he probably could've dumped it out in front of them. But Theresa didn't have enough money to throw away cereal.

"Hey Ryan," Theresa smiled as she came into the kitchen. "The doctor said the baby's really healthy. He says I've been eating the right food and the right amount. Oh, Ryan, isn't this exciting!"

Ryan shook himself out of a daze and glanced back up at Theresa. "What?" he asked, his mouth full of cereal.

Theresa put her purse down on the table and sat down across from Ryan. "What were you thinking about?" she asked quietly. When Ryan shurgged, she sighed. "Just tell me, Ryan. I really don't care."

If you don't care, then why are you asking? Ryan wanted to say, but instead he gulped down the mixture of milk and the drenched Cheerios. "I was just thinking about...how long it's been since I-since I saw Sandy. And the old gang, ya know? I haven't even talked to them." There. He'd said it. She promised she wouldn't care. No use in getting nervous.

Theresa nodded knowingly, her eyes dropping to the floor. "Look...if you want to go and, like, visit them, that perfectly OK with me. I know this month's been really tough for you-"

"I don't need to see them. It's fine."

"No, it's OK, Ry. Go and pay them a visit. For a week or something. You'll feel happier if you can keep in touch with them instead of just focusing on me and the baby. Go ahead. I won't take no for an answer."

Ryan shook his head. "I ain't leaving you here all alone." He gobbled down the last bit of cereal and went to wash out the bowl. Of course he wanted to go and visit them. Seth, Summer, Marissa. He missed them all, but they were probably getting along fine. Besides, Theresa was the one who needed him.

For what, to watch her belly expand? an angry voice asked form the back of his mind. Ryan shook it out. _No, she needs me to help her make money so we can raise the kid in a good habitat, _another voice spat back.

Oh, come on, she has her mom. She doesn't need you for a long time. You're just a chicken. You got scared and decided to leave the best life you ever had. And now you're too scared to face them.

"Shut up!" Ryan said angry. Oops. That wasn't supposed to happen.

Theresa raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Yeah, cause I really said something." When Ryan opened his mouth to apologize, she laughed. "It's OK. Look, just go visit them. I'll be fine for a few days. You need it."

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are. I'll make you."

"Nope."

"Yes. Now. Get out of my house."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ok. It was setteled. He was going to visit his other family. He should be happy, this is what he

wanted. Wasn't it?

You're scared. Haha I was right.

So what?

God how he hated having a mind that 'spoke for itself'.


	3. Happy Mother's Day?

Marissa lay half awake on her bed, her long, dirty blonde hair spread around her face, her enormous blue eyes half closed. She rolled over sleepily and groaned as the shrill phone ring reached her ears.

"Ugh," Marissa sighed. She flipped herself over to face the answering machine and put a pillow over her head. "Stop ringing!" _Stupid hangover. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Stop ringing, phone! You're giving me a migraine!_

Finally the ringing stopped and Marissa heard her mother's voice on the answering machine. "Marissa, it's me, Mom. I don't know why you're not picking up. I'll be home in half an hour, and I expect the things I asked you to do to be done. I'm bringing some ice cream so we can celebrate Mother's Day together! I love you! Bye."

Marissa's eyes snapped open and she lifted her head up, the pillow sliding off her silky hair. "Mother's Day?" she whispered. "Shit! What the hell was I supposed to do for her?" A sheet of yellow paper pinned to her wall caught her eye. It was labeled To-DI List, and below it her mother had scribbled out a long list of chores. Marissa closed her eyes and swore loudly.

She finally pulled herself out of bed and slipped on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. Not wanting to be home when her mother walked in and found the house a complete disaster, Marissa decided to go for a drive. Maybe stop at the 7-11 and get herself a coffee to sober herself up, and grab some chocolates and a card for Julie.

She should've realized that maybe she wasn't awake enough to go out when she put her shoes on the wrong feet three tries in a row. Marissa walked out to her car and slid in. Inserting the key, she pulled herself out of parking mode and pressed down on the brakes. The car lurched forward, and Marissa pressed down on the brakes an inch from the garage door. She backed out of the driveway slowly and carefully, then took off down the wet, dark road.

------------

The Cohen family sat peacefully around their designer table, quietly munching down turkey and mashed potatoes. Kirsten Cohen wasn't very happy this Mother's Day. Seth had completely forgotten, then run out and bought her a bouquet of flowers when her husband had reminded him. Sandy had given her a box of chocolates, forgetting she was on a strict no-chocolate diet. Oops. Couldn't return that gift. Meaning he scarffed down the entire box himself, in front of her. And the number on husband award goes to...?

Seth twiddled his thumbs as he eyed his work of art. A mash potatoes Superman. He could make a new art form: Food Sculpting. It was brilliant, no matter how many people told him he was childish in playing with his food. Ryan probably would've made fun of him. Oh well. If it weren't for Ryan leaving he wouldn't be molding potatoes, would he?

The sound of the doorbell made the three Cohens jump. Sandy, Seth, and Kirsten all pushed out their chairs at the same time, eager to escape the awkward dinner table. It was a race to the door- Sandy started off in first, his legs barely touching the floor as he sprinted down the hallway. Kirsten was close in second, holding down her shirt so it didn't go flying up in front of her son. As the neared the door, Seth pushed ahead, knocking his father's arm out of the way and grasping the brass doorknob tightly. He yanked the door open anxiously, his jaw dropping when he saw who was there.

Ryan.

Surprise.

"Hey guys," Ryan said slowly. "Happy Mother's Day, Kir-Mrs. Cohen.

------------

Marissa stood inside the 7-11, browsing through possible card for her mom. She gulped her Iced Latte down, hoping to get herself a bit more alert by the time she got home. At least then she could think up a good excuse for why she didn't do her chores.

Finally grabbing a small card with a big red heart on it, Marissa stumbled to the cash register. She placed down her things and waited for the price, when she noticed the guy in the corner eyeing her. He was kind of cute. A red visor with blue jeans and a white tee. She smiled at him, then handed her money to the cashier and walked out.

Marissa walked to the parking section behind the store and stopped. She couldn't tell which car was hers. There were two black ones parked right in beside each other. _Whoa, _she thought. _Just guess._

Slowly, she walked up to the car on the left and tried to stick her key in the lock. The first time it didn't' fit, but just to be sure, she jammed it in again. OK, that was the wrong one.

"Trying to break into my car?"

Marissa whirled around to see the guy she was inside standing a few feet away from her.

She blushed and muttered, "Sorry, I got a bit confused."

The guy laughed and walked closer to her. "It's alright. My name's Mike, by the way. And you are...?" He grinned at her an adorable grin and winked.

Marissa's heart began to beat loudly. Geeze, he was stunning. Absolutely adorable. "I'm Marissa," she said sweetly. "Well, I've got to get going. Mother's Day, ya know. Maybe I'll see you around."

She began to turn away, when suddenly she felt a hand on her arm. Mike was smiling at her in a sick kind of way. Marissa tried to yak her arm away, put his grip tightened.

"What the-"

She was suddenly up against the brick wall. Mike pinned her down, and as hard as she tried to fight him off, he wouldn't let go.

"Stop it! Stop!" Marissa yelled, squirming and twisting her body, trying her hardest to free herself.

And then she felt it. A cold, metal blade against her neck. Marissa stopped moving and shut her mouth, breathing in heavily.

Mike smiled at her again. "You gunna scream?" he whispered. Marisa shook her head quickly, tears beginning to stream down her face.

For the rest of it she stayed still, taking in deep huffs as more tears welled in her eyes. When it was finally over 10 minutes later, Mike pushed her to the ground. Kicked her hard in the stomach. Then zipped up his jeans and spit on her. He reached into her bag and grabbed the chocolate rose she had bought for her mother.

"Thanks. I'm pretty hungry."

And then he got into his car and drove away. When the girl was finally sure he had gone, she shakily got to her feet and pulled back on her shirt. Then she brought her skirt down and slipped into her shoes. Marissa stumbled into her Iced Latte and shivered as it spilled all over her foot, making his toes wet and sticky, smelling broadly of French Vanilla.

Marissa drove home in silence. She pulled up into the driveway, climbed out of the car, and walked into the house. Julie rushed over to her, her cat eyes blazing.

"Where the hell were you, Marissa? I was so scared! And you didn't do the chores!" Julie crossed her arms angrily and glared at her daughter. Marissa reached into her bag and handed the card to her mother, averting her beautiful ocean eyes.

"Here," she said softly. "I-I dropped the chocolates. I'll buy you some more tomorrow. 'Night." And she slumped up the steps into her room.

Once Marissa was safe inside, the door locked tightly, she sat down across from her mirror and stared at her reflection. Her hair was tangled, her giant eyes red and swollen.

There was a cut on her lip and a small bruise on her arm. She loathed everything she'd become. An alcoholic, drug-addicted, friendless, ugly bitch.

And you just were-

"No I wasn't!" Marissa said to herself. "I wasn't. I wasn't."

She repeated the words to herself, trying to make them true. But it didn't help. Throwing her head into her arms, Marissa sobbed uncontrollably until, an hour later, she fell into a deep, nightmare filled sleep.


	4. Morning Conversations

"Hey man, you up?"

Ryan snapped his blue eyes open, then shut them tightly as the morning sunlight poured in. He grabbed the soft feather pillow from behind his head and squashed it against his face, trying to get to his feet without falling.

"Yeah, I'm up," Ryan muttered sleepily.

Laughing sarcastically, Seth shut the blinds on the doors. Ryan thankfully lifted the pillow off of his face and rubbed his eyes, yawning loudly. Seth leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and grinning.

"So, tell me Ryan, how does it feel being back? Did you miss me? Were you lonely without me?"

Ryan gave Seth a short, cynical grin and threw the pillow back on his bed. "Oh, of course. So how were things for you?"

"I knew that was coming." Seth kicked his feet and glanced down a bit. "Well, me and Summer, we aren't talking."

Ryan raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Why not?" he asked. He thought Seth and Summer were doing pretty well when he left. They were happy with each other and had a lot of fun and were always there for each other. Then again, he and Marissa had been like that. Maybe Seth got some girl pregnant, Ryan mentally joked. He laughed out loud to himself.

Seth looked up. "It isn't that funny. She, like, hates me now. And I'm not the only one. She won't even be seen with Marissa anymore."

At the mention of Marissa's name, Ryan's head snapped up. Marissa. God how he'd missed her. The way she would always smile whenever she saw him, depsite how bad things were going. The way she would always tell him exactly how she felt about her mom and everything she was going through. The way she would always be the first to apoligize if they got into an argument. The way she was like his beautiful, sweet damsel in distress.

Ryan stuttered as he spoke. "H-how is she...Marissa?"

Seth shrugged. "I don't know. Me and her never were really friends, we hung out because of you and Summer. Last time I saw her was Friday night, at some party on the beach.

Completely smashed. She passed out, then woke up, then passed out, like, 5 times."

Ryan breathed out heavily. "So she's drinking again," he murmured, running a hand through his short hair. Obviously his stay here hadn't fully changed her. He really thought she had stopped drinking for good, but he realized that she had only been that way when he was around.

"She was really upset that you left," Seth said quietly. "My mom and Julie were talking a few days later, I overheard the entire conversation. I guess she was going through a bit of a depression when you first left. But now she's, like, transformed that all into anger. She was really mad that you...you didn't call. 'Cause she tried to ring you, but you never called her back."

"Yeah well, I was busy, OK?" Ryan snapped. Seeing the shocked look on the other boy's face, Ryan sighed again. "Sorry," he said quietly. "I just got a bit upset. I wasn't able to call her back. I didn't really want to...But maybe we can go visit her?"

Seth grinned. "Yeah sure, maybe you can call Summer and tell her to meet us up there.

Make her talk to me," he added sarcastically.

As Seth left the room, Ryan grabbed the phone and dialed Summer's number. Things sure were going to change around here.

------------

Ok, sorry so long of a wait, first I wrote this but then my brother Xed it out without saving, then I had it half written and the power went out for the whole day. Egh. More soon, unless the power goes out again.


End file.
